Język polski
Język polski-język słowiański stworzony ok. 2000 lat temu i używany do dzisiaj przez Polaków. Alfabet Alfabet polski składa się z 32 liter: A a Ą ą B b C c Ć ć D d E e F f G g H h I i J j K k L l M m N n O o Ó ó P p R r S s Ś ś T t U u W w Y y Z z Ź ź Ż ż Obcokrajowcy mają trudność z nauczeniem się języka polskiego spowodowaną przez znaki polskie, dlatego wyraźnie słychać u nich zagraniczny akcent. Ludzie z narodów anglojęzycznych uczą się polskiego w oparciu o zdanie Tea who you yeah bunny. Produktywność Język polski jest także najbardziej produktywnym językiem świata w zakresie wulgaryzmów. Jest ich tak zajebiście dużo, że chuj wie ile! By stworzyć nowe przekleństwo wystarczy sprawnie napierdalać przedrostkami np.: Podstawa: pierdolić (1''' uprawiać seks, '''2 lekceważyć coś, 3''' gadać głupstwa, '''4 nie wytrzymywać); Czasowniki: # wypierdolić (1''' wyrzucić, '''2 przewrócić, 3''' uderzyć); # popierdolić ('''1 pomylić, 2''' zbojkotować, '''3 mówić bez sensu); # popierdalać (1''' szybko się poruszać lub coś robić); # zapierdolić ('''1 ukraść, 2''' zabić, '''3 upić, 4''' odurzyć/naćpać się, '''5 zapchać, np. kibel, 6''' zniszczyć coś przez zużycie lub upierdolenie); # zapierdalać ('''1 intensywnie pracować, 2''' szybko się poruszać lub coś robić); # upierdolić ('''1 ubrudzić, 2''' ułamać, ukruszyć, urwać, uciąć); # przypierdolić ('''1 uderzyć); # przypierdolić się (1''' czepiać się, '''2 wtrącać się); # odpierdolić (1''' zrobić coś głupiego, '''2 zwariować, 3''' ułamać, ukruszyć, urwać, uciąć); # odpierdolić się ('''1 się dać komuś spokój, 2''' ubrać się odświętnie); # dopierdolić ('''1 obciążyć kogoś czymś 2''' dorzucić, np. węgla do pieca '''3 dobić kogoś/coś); # dopierdolić się (1''' czepiać się); # napierdolić ('''1 użyć czegoś w nadmiarze, 2''' upić się, '''3 pobić kogoś, 4''' mówić o kimś kłamstwa, '''5 powiedzieć coś bardzo szybko); # napierdalać (1''' bić, '''2 boleć, sprawiać ból, 3''' robić coś dobrze, '''4 uczyć się, 5''' szybko mówić, '''6 wydawać głośne dźwięki); # spierdolić (1''' uciec, '''2 zepsuć, 3''' nie spisać się, '''4 zrzucić coś z czegoś); # spierdolić się (1''' puścić bąka, '''2 spaść z czegoś); # podpierdolić (1''' ukraść, '''2 donieść na kogoś, 3''' podpalić); # nadpierdolić ('''1 nadmienić, 2''' nadrobić, '''3 nadgryźć, 4''' nadłamać, '''5 nadwyrężyć); # wpierdolić (1''' pobić, '''2 zjeść); # wpierdolić się (1''' wejść/wpaść w coś lub na coś '''2 popaść w kłopoty); # przepierdolić (1''' zdefraudować, '''2 zgubić, 3''' przegrać, '''4 przebić, 5''' wydać, np. całą wypłatę); # opierdolić ('''1 zganić, 2''' lenić się, '''3 ubrudzić, 4''' obrać, '''5 oskubać, 6''' sprzedać, '''7 ostrzyc, 8''' obrazić, '''9 '''okraść, '''10 zjeść); # rozpierdolić (1''' zepsuć, zniszczyć, '''2 rozwalić, 3''' pokonać); # obpierdolić ('''1 zniszczyć coś, 2''' wypić butelkę wódki); # nawpierdalać ('''1 obrazić kogoś, 2''' nasypać, nawrzucać czegoś za dużo); # nawpierdalać się ('''1 najeść się); # ponadpierdolić (1''' pobić kogoś bardzo mocno); # bezpierdolić ('''1 powstrzymać się od uprawiania seksu). Imiesłowy utworzone od czasowników, np: # pierdolony (1''' ktoś go pierdolił); # zapierdolony ('''1 ktoś go zapierdolił); # spierdolony (1''' ktoś go spierdolił); # odpierdolony ('''1 odpierdolił się); # upierdolony (1''' ktoś go upierdolił). Przymiotniki: # wypierdolony ('''1 bardzo duży); # pierdolony (1''' budzący podziw, '''2 budzący odrazę/niechęć); # popierdolony (1''' szalony, aspołeczny); # pierdolnięty ('''1 szalony, aspołeczny). Rzeczowniki: # pierdolnik (1''' mały, bliżej nieokreślony przedmiot, często przełącznik, '''2 miejsce gdzie panuje nieporządek, 3''' internat); # napierdalacz ('''1 ktoś kto dobrze napierdala); # zapierdalacz (1''' ktoś kto szybko zapierdala); # podpierdalacz ('''1 złodziej, 2 donosiciel, konfident). Podobne możliwości dają słowa "jebać" i "kurwa" (oraz "pizda", co wie niewielu), co pozwala w praktyce wyeliminować inne słowa i posługiwać się wyłącznie wulgaryzmami. Kategoria:Wszystko Kategoria:Języki Kategoria:Języki indoeuropejskie Kategoria:Języki słowiańskie Kategoria:Języki zachodniosłowiańskie Kategoria:Mowa